falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
AntAgonizer's lair
(exterior) (cb tunnels) (lair) |footer =240px }} The AntAgonizer's lair is the hideout of the AntAgonizer in the Capital Wasteland, just northwest of Canterbury Commons. Layout Entrance After arriving near the exterior, there are two ways to proceed. The first is through the rather obvious door, which leads to Canterbury tunnels, and not the AntAgonizer's lair; in the last room there is a switch to open up to a stairway leading to the lair. The caverns are mostly empty, but contain a few ants to fight and a decent number of frag mines. Following the caverns through to the end leads to the front of the AntAgonizer's lair. Alternately, on the top of the hill that the door is embedded in is a grate which leads directly into the back of the AntAgonizer's lair. However, the grate is locked and requires a Lockpick skill of 50 to pick. A key exists, but only on the AntAgonizer's person. Canterbury tunnels Traveling through the tunnels rather than lockpicking directly into the AntAgonizer's lair reveals a relatively empty set of tunnels filled with mines, a few ants, and the occasional trap. AntAgonizer's lair * The AntAgonizer can be found here sitting on her throne. Walking up to her leads to a verbal confrontation with her. * Among the jagged rocks on the hill above the door to the Canterbury tunnels, there is a triangular section of indented land between the trail and one of the boulders. The area is noticeable as having a discreetly blurrier texture than the rest of the pathway. Avoid falling into this indentation, as its geometry will effectively render the player character unable to walk or jump, forcing a reload. As such, it is advisable to save before approaching the AntAgonizer's lair. Notable loot The following items are located within Canterbury tunnels: Notes * An easy way to discover the lair without the aid of non-player characters is to simply follow the Antagonizer after her confrontation with the Mechanist. If any of her ants survive they'll often get stuck outside the door, but will still be labeled as friendly. * There is an unowned bed in the back which makes the lair a viable choice for player housing, albeit requiring a walk through the tunnels. * Near the unowned bed is some loot and a secret passage that leads out of the tunnel and back outside, making for a much quicker exit than going back through the tunnel. Appearances The AntAgonizer's lair appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * The dialogue options to cause the AntAgonizer to give up her costume may not appear in the list of choices when speaking to AntAgonizer. This will result in the player having no choice but to kill her. * There is a certain point on top of a rock which somehow considers the player to be under irradiated water. Gallery AntAgonizer's lair Door to lair.jpg|Door to lair AntAgonizer on throne.jpg|AntAgonizer's throne room AntAgonizer's lair sewer grate.jpg|Lair sewer grate entrance Category:Canterbury Commons de:Schlupfwinkel der Ameisterin pl:Kryjówka Entomologii Mrówkowskiej ru:Логово НеМирмики zh:蚂蚁女的巢穴